Into The Black
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: Carlos' life is changed after a stop at a stakeout takes a turn for the worse, driving a wedge between him & Katheryn that seems irreparable. At Trent's urging, they take their long-anticipated camping trip to reconnect and heal. Meanwhile, an escaped henchman attempts to hide, leading them right onto the trail of a bigger crime organization. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 14)
1. Part 1

_**This story in the series takes place just a few days after the ending of the episode "Team Cherokee" and takes a turn for the unknown as Carlos' life is changed...and not for the good.**_

 **Into The Black** PART ONE

"Good afternoon, Dallas! It's sunny and beautiful as we clock in our three o'clock hour of oldies and goldies. Don't turn that dial and be careful out there on the roads. Here's the king himself for a little 'Heartbreak Hotel' to take the edge off of this hot, Texas afternoon."

"Really?" Katheryn cocked her head towards Trent with a smile barely on her lips as she scoffed towards the car radio. "That's not exactly a pick-me-up kind of tune to listen to on your way home from a hard day's work."

"True." Trent smiled as he kept his eyes on the warehouse up ahead, his elbow propped on the open window of his parked Corvette as he let the mellow, groovy tune ease the tension from this rather long stakeout. "When is that Perez going to show? We've been here for two hours now."

"Good question," Kath sighed, scanning the horizon up ahead and looking to see the peak of the Wells Fargo building in the distance bouncing off a few rays of sunshine across the city.

The king was almost to the bellhop when Katheryn heard a slight squeak of breaks behind them. She turned down the volume on the radio and glanced up to the rearview mirror to see Carlos just as he was getting out of his car and slipping off his sunglasses. He ambled up to Trent's side on the sidewalk and stooped low, squinting as he shot a smile over to Kath.

"No sign of him yet?"

"Nope." Trent shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair and leaning his head back against the leather seat. "And we are about convinced he isn't going to show today."

"Aw, have a little faith." Carlos slapped the car door's edge and stood to his full height. "You want me to hang around for a little longer?"

"No." Trent's voice was edged with a bit of apprehension. "We'll meet you at C.D.'s in a little bit if he doesn't show."

"You sure?" Carlos bent low to get Katheryn's opinion. They had planned to discuss a rather important matter over dinner. And this little delay didn't help matters much.

"What?" Trent shifted his gaze from Kath to Carlos and then back again, noticing Katheryn's hesitation in her silence. He chuckled. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Katheryn smiled. "Go ahead, Carlos. We'll do it some other time if it doesn't work out."

"Do what?" Trent urged, clearly agitated that no one would fill him in on the situation.

Carlos delayed a bit before he turned his head away and then back with a sigh. "Kath and I were going to plan a camping trip away together tonight. We haven't had much," he cleared his throat, "alone time…lately."

"I see." Trent stifled his grins. "Well, when Perez finally shows, I'll be sure to give him your grievances."

Carlos smiled, looking over to Kath. "You sure you're okay with waiting?"

"I'm sure," she insisted. "Now go!" Kath smiled and shooed him off. "Go before I change my mind."

Carlos finally surrendered and ambled back to his car with a bit of hope in his mind that maybe Perez would wait another day before showing. But then again, they had wanted to get ahold of the crime boss for weeks now. And he was finally within reach thanks to their undercover officer who had gotten word to them that Perez would be showing for a rather high-risk transaction today.

Trent looked into the side car mirror, waiting until Carlos was out of earshot before he spoke again. He then turned to Katheryn. "You know, I could probably take care of Perez on my own if you'd like to go with Carlos to C.D.'s before everyone gets there for the celebration tonight. And I know you'll want to be rested for your visit with Rachel."

Katheryn glanced in the rearview mirror, thinking that Trent had read her thoughts too well. She did want to be at C.D.'s for the celebration of Walker's race win. It had been the thrill of her life to see him take the checkered flag several days ago. And celebrating with her friends would put the finishing touches on what had been an invigorating day at the race track she would not soon forget. Yet with a sigh on her lips, she smiled. "It's okay, Trent. Really."

Trent could tell by the look in her eyes that it wasn't okay as he glared her way.

Katheryn stared him back, her eyes widening. "It's okay. I'm serious. Besides, you know I can never resist the urge for a little action."

Trent tried quelling his own smile as he turned back to watch the warehouse. His smile quickly faded as a man in a dark suit sneaked out the back door and looked both ways before slipping on his shades and hurrying across the narrow street to a vacant car. He shoved a suitcase in the open passenger side window rather quickly in Kath's opinion before breaking into a sprint down the street.

"What in the world?" Katheryn squinted to get a better look, wishing she had brought her binoculars along. Of all the times!

Carlos had just passed them by, his hubcaps bouncing a few rays of sunlight into Katheryn's eyes as she watched his car pass by the other car. He must have recognized the man at the same time as Trent and Katheryn had since he stopped his car, throwing his door open with his gun outstretched and telling the man to freeze. The man immediately lifted his hands before changing his mind and sprinting across the street.

"I've got him!" Trent leapt from the Corvette and yelled over his shoulder as he chased the man around the next block and away from view.

Katheryn was tempted to follow but held her ground outside Trent's Corvette, her hand hovering over her own weapon. If Perez showed with any other goons, Carlos might need backup.

Carlos then holstered his gun and shut his car door, turning back to give Kath a go-ahead nod before she ambled forward to catch up with him. Yet she was still a couple yards away when a splintering sound sent her collapsing onto the ground. She cradled her face in her hands as she felt her body hit the pavement. A sudden warmth consumed her body like that of a lit stove one had neared too close. The entire heat wave lasted for a couple of seconds before she absentmindedly began coughing as a cloud of smoke engulfed her. She placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up but collapsed again as a sharp pain drove through her arm. _It's just a bruise_ , she told herself as she rubbed at it and cringed, looking up to see a tall smoke stack rise into the sky above the rolling inferno.

"Carlos!" Katheryn called out as the smoke began to dissipate. She forced herself to her feet and nearly fell again as she felt her ankle give way. But she caught herself. Pressing forward, she could see the outline of a body on the ground just ahead and prayed that Carlos was alright. "Carlos!" She fell by his side as he began to stir, coughing loudly much to Katheryn's relief.

"Are you okay?" Katheryn was nearly startled by Trent's voice as she glanced up and then back down, trying to help Carlos sit up.

"Carlos? Are you alright?" She repeated; but he never answered.

He seemed okay on the outside besides the obvious soot and smoke that was layered quite heavily on them both. But he hesitated. Katheryn watched and waited for him to speak, but he never stirred. Katheryn didn't know what else to say as she stood back to her feet and looked to Trent, worry filling her eyes where joy had been not moments ago.

##

Katheryn paced the hospital corridor for at least half an hour as she waited for the doctor to finish the examination. Trent would have been there with her had it not been for him waiting behind to see that Perez's goon was in the back of a patrol car where he belonged. He promised that he would follow the ambulance that took Carlos and Katheryn to the nearest hospital as soon as he was free. Carlos had not yet said a word and was still unconscious up until they had to part ways at the emergency room. Every noise around her seemed to put her on edge. She turned at the softest whim, thinking it was the doctor or Trent. But time continued to pass. And with it came more unanswered questions and fears. Then suddenly hearing footsteps behind her, Katheryn wheeled around as she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder.

"I came as soon as I heard." Theresa Estrella embraced Katheryn before pulling away and glancing over her shoulder. "Where's the doctor? Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No," Katheryn replied rigidly and sighed, not agitated at Theresa but simply tense from having to play the waiting game. "I've been waiting for forever it seems."

Theresa sighed, offering a tight-lipped smile. "I'm sure he'll come and give us good news in no time." But she only saw worry coming from Katheryn's eyes in return. "Hey, it will be okay," Theresa encouraged, searching for the young woman's eyes. Theresa knew by now that more than friendship lay between her little brother and this young woman she had not yet had the opportunity to fully get to know. Yet silently, she wished they could have drawn closer under much different circumstances.

"Oh, I know," Katheryn nodded, turning away briefly to look out of the window in the hallway they currently occupied. She watched a couple of cars leave out of the hospital before she turned back, willing away the tears. "I guess it's just hard to believe that for sure."

"I know." Theresa gripped Katheryn's shoulder, drawing her gaze. "But if I know that brother of mine like I think I do, nothing like this will keep him down. He'll probably be resting in bed before the end of the day and defying our orders."

Katheryn finally smiled just then, promising herself no more tears just as the doctor approached them from behind Theresa.

"Are either of you Detective Carlos Sandoval's family?" The doctor's voice drew the ladies out of their reverie quite suddenly.

Theresa nodded. "I'm his sister."

Katheryn stepped up beside Theresa with her own firm nod. "I'm family also."

"Well, as you both already know, Mr. Sandoval experienced a quite heavy concussion when he hit the pavement after the impact of the blast. And—unfortunately, he was completely blinded in both eyes during the incident. I—I wish I had better news."

Katheryn inhaled sharply, bracing herself against the rather bad news. "Is it—permanent?"

"That's hard to say," the doctor shrugged. "It could just be a temporary bruising. Only time will tell."

"Will he be able to go home soon?" Theresa inserted, trying her best not to show how shaken her emotions truly were.

"I'd like to keep him here for observation for a couple of days due to a few other minor injuries. But if you can keep with the treatment regimen I am prescribing for him, he may go home then."

"Thank you, doctor," Theresa offered before shaking the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome. And he's asking for someone named Katheryn." The doctor took a step back in intent to leave. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me." He then gave Theresa his card before hurrying away, his name echoing through the overhead speakers to garner his attention towards some other devastation in the emergency room.

The ladies nodded their thanks before proceeding down the wide hall and into the hospital room where Carlos was. It was rather dark with the shades drawn closed and the blinds covering the floor-to-ceiling glass windows inside.

"It's much too dark in here." Theresa whispered and proceeded to the other side of the room and opened the curtains, letting the sunset stream into the little room. "There," she smiled and joined Katheryn by Carlos' left bedside. Theresa caught a glimpse of a small tear at the corner of Kath's eye as she looked over Carlos. He was awake. She could tell. But he said nothing. He only stared at the ceiling above as if waiting for something to happen.

"Carlos?" Katheryn's soft voice was broken as she cleared her throat and banished the tears with the back of her hand, adding a dose of confidence to her voice. "Carlos, it's me."

Carlos blinked a few times, recognizing the voice that spoke. He swallowed hard and turned his head as if it would do any good to look at the woman he loved. "I guess the doc told you?"

"Yes. He told us."

"Us?"

"Theresa's here with me, Carlos."

Theresa reached to softly squeeze her little brother's hand. "How are you doing, Carlos?"

"How do you think?" Carlos' voice was sharp and cut into them both deeper than they had expected.

Katheryn and Theresa exchanged glances of dismay. They were not sure how he was going to react; but they could not have prepared themselves for this.

Katheryn swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Walker called a few minutes ago. They caught Perez trying to catch a plane to the Caribbean."

Carlos seemed indifferent to it all. "So it was all a setup?"

Katheryn hesitated to answer. He was right. It had been a setup. No transaction had been planned. It had been a ploy to lure them right in. And now it had changed one man's life forever…and not for one good reason in the world.

"Yeah. It was a setup," Katheryn finally breathed the words, letting her gaze drift while most likely sharing Carlos' sentiment towards the entire ordeal. It wasn't fair whatsoever.

"You don't have to stay."

Katheryn jerked her head back around at the sound of his voice. "What?!"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere. Why even bother?"

"Carlos!" Katheryn's voice snapped with authority. "I'm not leaving you. You hear me? I'm going to be right here to see that you get better."

"What are you going to do when I don't get better? When you realize I'll be blind for the rest of my life?!"

"What kind of talk is that?"

"It's logic, Kath! I may never see again."

Katheryn kept silent as she processed Carlos' words. She could have sworn she saw a tear slip out of the corner of his eye, but she wasn't about to feel sorry for the man she loved. "I'm not that kind of woman, Carlos Sandoval. You can't get rid of me that easy!"

Kath could feel the emotions stirring within her like a whirlwind as she quickly hurried from the hospital room, the tears almost spilling over before she could find a safe place to shed them. Katheryn did find solace in the hospital waiting room a few doors down. No one was there, thank God, as she let her weight sink into one of the armchairs and her face fall into her hands. She sobbed silently for a few minutes before she raised her face to see Ranger Walker standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped at her tears and stood. She held too much reverence for Cordell Walker than for him to see her this way.

"Walker. I—I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

Ranger Walker removed his Stetson and held it between his hands. "Don't apologize. How's Carlos doing?"

"He'll live. Doctor says that he—he's blind."

"How's he taking it?" Walker noticed the tear-stained cheeks of the young woman before him and knew the answer to his question before she even answered.

Somehow Katheryn knew that and simply turned away with her arms crossed against her chest. "Walker, I love Carlos too much to just leave him when he needs me the most. Why is he pushing me away like this?"

"Fear." Walker nodded. "Fear of obligating you too much. Fear of not being able to be the man he wants to be for himself...and especially you."

Katheryn stayed turned away, processing Walker's explanation. He was right. Still she couldn't understand how fear could cause someone to push another person away when they needed each other the most. She wanted more than anything to be with Carlos. Especially now that he needed her. Katheryn then turned to face the Ranger. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't do anything except what you've been doing. Don't stop showing that you care."

Kath's nod proceeded the smile that the Ranger finally pulled from her before he wrapped an arm around her and offered, "What do you say we go back in there? I'm sure I've got a few things to say to put him back in place."

"You're the boss." Kath grinned and followed alongside the Ranger back to Carlos' hospital room.

##

Katheryn had a hard time getting herself to relax as she arrived at her apartment that night. The clock had just struck eleven when she pushed her way through the door, not quite remembering if she had locked it behind her as she lethargically ambled through to her bedroom. Who knew eight hours could turn out to feel like a lifetime? The quiet was no help either. Molly would be staying late at the H.O.P.E. center since Josie wasn't feeling her best, leaving plenty of room for her thoughts to roam into places they didn't belong. Worry. Concern. Fears. Yet she couldn't quite detect which one was the worst as they all blurred in her mind, driving her into an even deeper tired state.

Letting her weight fall onto the bed, she sat with her feet still touching the floor and her gaze fixed upon the window where a small view of the darkened skies was provided. In the stillness, all she could hear was her steady heartbeat and her raging thoughts of memories past...

 _The young woman bowed her head and sniffled. A small tear slipped down her face._

 _Somehow Carlos saw the tear and stood softly, crossing to her side. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing." Katheryn laughed it off, sniffed again, and wiped at the tear with her free hand. "It's silly."_

 _"C'mon. Try me," Carlos dared._

 _A short moment of silence passed. "I—I just love you all so much. I've only known the Malloy family, the Rangers, and you for two months, yet-yet you all feel like family to me." She sniffed again. "Trent…he-he seems like a brother to me. And so does Tommy. I just don't know what life would be like without you all in my life." She chuckled softly under her breath. "Told you it would sound silly."_

 _Carlos listened closely and understood everything she said perfectly well. "No…It's not silly at all. I've felt much the same way over the years about the Malloy family. I think they would say the same about you. And," he paused, glanced downward and back up again, "I think of you as family too." He smiled softly as she now looked towards him with a soft glimmer in her eyes._

The memory almost caused more tears to come to her eyes, but Katheryn held them back, turning her head instead to view the clock. 11:14. She should get some sleep if she was going to be any good to anyone within the next few days. Katheryn wished she could get through to him somehow. To let him know she wasn't going to leave him. She had to make a clear statement to him. Perhaps in time Carlos would finally accept the fact that she wasn't planning to give up on him any day now.

Katheryn's tea cup wasn't as much of a comfort as it typically was the next morning as Molly prepared a breakfast she wasn't sure she could even eat. But she forced it in anyways, knowing that Molly would insist. And it was for her own good after all.

"Well, I'll see you later."

Molly sipped at her coffee before putting the mug in the sink. She creased her forehead. "Where are you going?"

"The dojo."

Molly glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's only seven thirty. Trent probably isn't even at the dojo right now."

"Good." Katheryn reached for her handbag, returning her gaze to Molly. "It'll give me some time alone."

Molly wanted to protest but knew better. "How long will you be?"

"Not too long. I just need to collect my thoughts. And pray." Katheryn ambled forward, setting her hand on the doorknob and opening the apartment door. "Tell Alex I should be at the H.O.P.E. center by noon."

"Okay. Stay safe."

Molly said her goodbyes before hearing the thud of the door behind Katheryn. She soon heard the roar of Kath's Stingray leaving the premises amid the silence and tried not to worry too much. The more Katheryn was silent, the more Molly became concerned that she was keeping too much emotion locked inside. But as their friendship had proven so far, Kath would always open up when she was ready and not before.


	2. Part 2

**Into The Black** PART TWO

Powering down her shiny red Corvette in front of a vacant Thunder Karate, Katheryn stayed inside the covered vehicle for a few unstirred moments to the mercy of her own raging thoughts before she finally stood out of the car, glancing over the top at the welcoming site as she closed the door and strode towards the entrance. She reached in her handbag and slipped out her key to unlock the door but dropped the key on the ground. After muttering a sigh, Katheryn stooped low and picked the key up, quickly unlocking the door before her thoughts had another chance to say otherwise.

The coolness of the inside was a welcome change from the Texas heat, Katheryn concluded silently, ambling through the hall and past the loft stairs to the open blue floor. Standing there in the silence with her eyes shut, it felt as if her entire world was spinning around her, taunting her from every angle. Nothing would be the same. Life as she thought it would be was forever gone to a vicious deed done. She could not deny that thoughts of quitting the protection agency with Trent had not entered her mind. Katheryn knew he wouldn't understand why. But inwardly she felt useless. How could she help Trent save lives when her own seemed to be falling apart? Was Carlos so bitter that he would not even want her in his life at a time when they needed each other the most?

Finally opening her eyes, Katheryn turned around and traveled the length of the narrow staircase to the loft office, settling herself at Trent's desk with a short perusing of the things on the desk before she noticed the Bible situated at the far edge of the desk. It was a rather revered position on Trent's desk. Everyone knew that it was Thunder's Bible there and dared not move it. Not for fear but out of respect.

Katheryn stared at the Bible for a time before she reached out at drew the item into her own hands, setting it open in front of her as she flipped through the pages. It fell open to Matthew 5. After reading this passage with a growing smile, Katheryn looked up and over the edge of the loft to the classroom below as she was reminded of her blessings. She still loved this place and every person that passed through those doors. She enjoyed working with Trent and the Rangers every day. And no matter what, Carlos was the love of her life.

Shutting the Bible with new-found resolve, Katheryn stood to her feet and neared the window, promising herself that this was not the end. Somehow she would have to get through to Carlos. Or if not her, than something else that would cause him to remember all he had to still live for. Squinting against the incoming sunlight, she was just in time to see Trent pull to a stop behind her own red Stingray. Katheryn gathered her things and hurried downstairs in time to meet Trent as he entered the classroom.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you. I called your apartment, and Molly said you came here. She sounded worried about you."

"I'm fine now," Katheryn smiled. "Thanks to Thunder."

Trent glared at her with a confused expression, his eyes narrowed beneath a creased forehead. He glanced behind her towards the stairs with a quick glance upward before smiling. He understood what she meant by that now. "I see. Have you spoken to Carlos this morning?"

Katheryn shook her head, stifling her smile some. "No. But I think I'll go over to the hospital as soon as I leave here."

Trent nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan. I'll go with you."

The two started forward towards the door, Trent briefly patting Kath on the back with a grin as their steps fell into sync. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe this doesn't have to change your plans any."

"What do you mean?" It was Kath's turn to look confused now as they stepped out into the Texas heat once again.

Trent paused to lock up. "Carlos told me last night about what you two were planning to talk about."

"Oh, I see." Katheryn nodded, briefly shifting her gaze. "It doesn't matter much now though. Carlos won't even talk to me."

"You let me worry about that." Trent smiled as he turned back to Katheryn after giving the dojo's door a firm tug. "Right now, you just start packing."

Katheryn narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what Trent was up to as she followed him to their vehicles. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing." Trent rounded his Stingray to the driver's side and peered over the top at Katheryn. "Just trust me for once. Come on."

"Okay." Katheryn sighed and shrugged, sliding into her own vintage sports car seconds later and charging behind the blue beauty in route for whatever Trent Malloy had up his sleeve.

##

"A vacation?! You can't be serious," Carlos blurted out, clearly displeased with the idea that Trent was posing from his side of the hospital bed.

Trent glanced up to Katheryn on the other side with a wary expression before turning back to Carlos. "Yeah, buddy. It will give you a chance to unwind. Besides, you were already planning to take the time off anyways."

Carlos laid his head back and sighed. "If you haven't noticed here, I can't see, Trent. How do you expect me to relax like this?"

"Carlos, it would be just you and me. We could finally have that time alone we've been wanting for a while." Katheryn wasn't sure if she should have spoken or not as silence settled in the room.

"I—I don't know." Carlos' voice faltered. "I mean, what about bears and snakes and all that? Camping can be a bit dangerous."

"And I'm good with a gun," Katheryn reasoned.

"Nope. You're not taking any guns," Trent argued.

"What?!" Katheryn's eyes grew wide with shock. "You seriously want us to go camping and not take a weapon? Trent," Katheryn chuckled. "I'm not a black belt yet. You are. Besides, I don't think that works well on animals."

Katheryn could have sworn she saw a bit of a smile come from Carlos following her humorous comment.

Trent smiled, picturing the unfortunate event of meeting a bear with a roundhouse kick. "True. That won't work very well. But I want you to trust me on this one. Besides, the cabin over in Louisiana shouldn't be in bear or snake country. Just swamp country."

"Oh, yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Katheryn rolled her eyes.

"Trent, buddy," Carlos turned his head toward his best friend even though he couldn't see him. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for us. But I think it's best if we just put that off for a while."

For the first time since the incident, Katheryn was starting to agree with him although she was really enjoying the notion of a brief camping trip with just each other for company.

Trent grinned. "No time like the present."

Katheryn glared hard at Trent, lifting her eyebrows.

Trent continued to smile at her, awaiting Carlos' answer. "So what do you say?"

Carlos grimaced, cocking his head to the side gently as he hesitated. "I—I don't know. I—sure. I'll go."

Katheryn's grin almost outshined the sunshine as she bent low and gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek. "Told you that you can't get rid of me."

Carlos was a bit startled as he felt Kath kiss him but smiled anyway. "I just hope Trent's right about the bears and snakes."

"Of course I am." Trent smiled. "Well, me and Katheryn better hurry up and go get some camping supplies bought."

"Yeah. Alright." Carlos smiled and listened as Katheryn and Trent left the hospital room, giving his final goodbyes before settling into his thoughts. He still wasn't quite sure what he had just been shanghaied into.

##

Katheryn smiled a bit as she felt the wind whip into her blonde hair through the open top of her Corvette Stingray. The engine's roar seemed to soothe her as she drove along the two-lane highway, having crossed the Louisiana border not twenty minutes ago. She was looking forward to the coming days despite all of her doubts as she glanced over at Carlos. He had his arm propped lengthwise on the frame of the passenger side door as he relaxed his head on the seat. With his shades on, Kath couldn't tell if he had his eyes open or not. Either way, he had not said much since they left Dallas that morning. With this concern in her mind, Katheryn hoped this trip would do some good for him…and for them.

Coming to a rural filling station, Katheryn glanced at the gas mater with a curl of her lips as she returned her gaze to the road. It wasn't the most welcome-looking places. But it was all that they would be coming to for a while. And Carlos wouldn't be giving her any argument. With a quick flashing of the blinker, she turned right and immediately up to the first of two pumps, surveying a few curious eyes that looked them over from their haunt at a picnic table nearby.

Katheryn tried her best to ignore them as she shut the engine off and opened her door. She paused with one foot out, twisting back around and laying her hand gently on Carlos' arm. She felt him jump slightly beneath her touch as he stirred. "Do you want to stay here while I go pay for the gas?"

Carlos cleared his throat and sat up straighter in the seat. "Um, yeah. I'll—I'll wait here."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kath glanced up at the store. "I'm sure they have some trail mix or something in this place."

Carlos shook his head. "I'm fine. I packed some snacks in my suitcase if you want to save a little money."

Katheryn took advantage of the moment to smile while Carlos couldn't see it. At least he was still himself in one area of his life. She had that to give a bit of thanks for.

"Alright." Katheryn stood out of the car and shut the door. "I'll be right back." Katheryn looked back one last time just before she pushed her way inside, the doorbell jangling and causing Carlos to turn towards the sound as he did all he could do…listen.

Katheryn emerged from the store moments later, the same sound causing Carlos to perk up as he heard Kath's footsteps against the gravel.

"Hey, miss!" One of the picnic table dwellers called out.

Katheryn paused mid-stride and spun gently around towards the voice only to see three men laughing as one of them cat-called her. It was a first for her. She never really considered herself the cat-calling type. And to be honest, the notion generally put her on edge.

"May I help you?" Katheryn tried to be as polite as she could.

"Yeah. You could help us a lot!" The second man chuckled aloud.

Katheryn smiled. "Well, thank you for the compliment. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going."

A fourth man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked her as she took a step forward, drawing a gasp from her as she looked up into his eyes.

Carlos was not used to hearing Katheryn gasp unless something was array. He settled his hand on the door handle of the Corvette, craving desperately the opportunity to put these goons in their place but not knowing how he could.

"Kath! Are they giving you any trouble?" Carlos felt helpless as the silence followed his loud call.

"No," Katheryn returned firmly, swallowing hard as she looking fearsomely in the man's eyes before her. "Not at all." She then tried passing him by, only to have him block her with his outstretched arm.

"Not so fast."

"Please, let me go." Katheryn felt a bit of pain shoot through her arm as he applied a slight grip to her.

"Let her go!" Carlos called again, but it did no good.

Katheryn had finally had enough. With her free arm she struck the man in the face quickly followed by launching her knee directly into his midsection with her hands now around his neck, forcing him downward. As soon as he doubled forward in pain onto the ground, Katheryn turned to the other three men, catching her breath as she ran a hand through her hair. "Who's next?"

They all three almost came forward to attack but took one look at their buddy and lifted their hands in the air in surrender.

"That's what I thought." Katheryn grinned and returned to her Corvette, filling it with fuel without another interruption to speak of.

##

The rest of the trip was even quieter than the beginning which concerned Katheryn in consideration of the fact that Carlos had not said much all day. Katheryn was tempted to put on some music to lift their spirits but decided against it, keeping her eyes on the road as she stayed alert to where she would have to turn off soon. The cabin was a decent drive away from the main road, Trent had said, reminding her that they would most likely be coming to the end of the road soon. From there they would hike up to the lake with their belongings, leaving her Stingray behind. For the first time since they had left home, she questioned her own judgment in thinking that was a good idea. Not many people lived around these parts, she thought, mostly to offer a meager amount of comfort to herself that wasn't really there.

Carlos finally lifted his head off of the seat as Katheryn slowed to turn right. The road was a bit dusty and bumpy as Katheryn doubted if it was wide enough. Thankfully it was alright and soon came to an end by and old abandoned shack about a mile later. Katheryn powered down the engine and took out the keys, shoving them in her pocket as she exited the vehicle.

Carlos didn't hesitate and stood up out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He lifted his face towards the sunlight seeping through the overhanging trees. "Well, I'd say it's about noon. Right?"

Katheryn showed her smile freely as Carlos' voice relieved her some. She paused, slipping her hand behind the car's driver seat to open the trunk of the vintage car. "How did you know?"

A couple of birds called a greeting to fill in the brief silence.

Carlos' smiled for the first time that day. "Oh, so you don't pay attention when you're watching those western movies of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel the sun baking me from above. That means the sun is directly overhead. And that usually means it's noon. Either that or every movie I've seen has lied to me."

Katheryn stifled a chuckle as she hauled first hers and then Carlos' camping packs out of the trunk. For a moment she wasn't sure whether she should help Carlos with his or let him come to her. She quickly slipped her own pack, snugging it comfortably to her back before she shut the trunk and carried Carlos' over to the other side of the car where he was still waiting. She set her arm gently on his and smiled. "You want me to help you with yours?"

Hesitating a bit with his face towards the gently shifting trees he couldn't see, Carlos sighed. "I—I can handle it. Just set it on the ground and I take it from there."

Katheryn frowned. "It's already beside you. On your left."

Katheryn could easily read Carlos' anger that he kept subdued. It wasn't at her. It wasn't at himself. He simply couldn't convince himself that he'd ever get used to living this way.

"Thanks," Carlos breathed before feeling around for the pack as he bent low towards it.

Meanwhile, Katheryn took a step back and leaned her hip against her car, crossing her arms across her chest while she forced herself to watch Carlos manage the pack on his own. She couldn't figure out which was worse…watching the man she loved struggle to cope with something beyond his control or having to keep herself from jumping at every whim to help him. It took him a few seconds extra, but he did handle it himself. Katheryn couldn't help but smile, a bit of pride welling within her to see him overcome at least one small hurdle on his own. But there was still so much more ahead of him to face. She could only pray that he might let her in at some point. Obstacles could be overcome far better when the two of them could work together.

"Ready?" Katheryn lifted herself up off the car, readjusting her pack into a comfortable position before stepping forward next to Carlos. "Is this a proper excuse for me to hold your hand?"

Carlos stifled a smile. "Yeah. Yeah I suppose so."

Katheryn slipped her hand into Carlos' before they both started forward and into the wooden path before them. About a seven mile hike awaited them before they could relax in the comfort of the lake-side cabin.


	3. Part 3

**Into The Black** PART THREE

"You know," Trent took a sip of his coffee, slipping his arm around Molly while they relaxed on the Malloy veranda after a casual Saturday lunch. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit concerned about Carlos."

"I suppose that's natural," Molly relaxed against Trent, "since he's your best friend. I know I would feel the same way if it were Katheryn."

"Yeah," Trent sighed. "I just hope I did the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Insisting that him and Kath still go on this camping trip they've been wanting to go on for a while now. I should have let Kath take her pistol at least."

Molly raised herself off of Trent to look at him directly. "You did what you thought was right. What else can you do? Besides, you said yourself that it's pretty safe there this time of year."

Trent nodded vaguely, not willing to admit that he had said that entirely.

"Trent," Molly exhaled. "They'll be fine. You know, I'm sure they're just about to the cabin right now, enjoying a few drinks while talking about whatever."

"Yeah. But you didn't hear Carlos when I brought up the subject. He was very much against the whole idea at first."

"Oh," Molly frowned. "I couldn't have guessed that from the way Kath acted when she was packing last night."

Molly sank into her thoughts for a second before relaxing again next to Trent, turning to look towards the scattered clouds as Trent looked down at the sun-bathed lawn ahead.

"Molly, Carlos will be devastated if he has to quit the force because of this," Trent broke into the silence a few seconds later, drawing Molly's gaze. "This trip may help him and Kath work things out. But he won't get used to the idea so quickly."

Molly listened, letting Trent sort his own thoughts. A silence fell between them, filled in only by the oncoming summer cicadas. Molly wanted to echo that everything would be alright. But even she was doubting this now. Trent was right. Yet something deeper concerned her. Katheryn and Carlos made a great team not just because they loved each other but because they were like sidekicks to one another. They worked together on cases and searched for the truth as a team. Molly secretly feared this could change that for them. And not for the better either.

"Trent," Mrs. Malloy stepped outside with a smile. "Telephone for you."

Trent reluctantly slipped his arm away from Molly and handed her his mug before following Katie inside. He answered the call just off of the foyer in the living room. "Trent Malloy….Walker, what's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt your Saturday, Trent. But I need your help."

"No problem. What do you need?"

"Well, it appears that one of Perez's closest friends escaped away from the hideout when we took down Perez at the airport. He's at large currently. There's a car missing from Perez's home. We have an APB out on it now."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I have a list of places this Darrin is said to hang out regularly according to a few of Perez's goons we talked to. He'd be laying pretty low right now. I doubt if he is even at any of these places."

"So what's the plan?"

"I still want you to check out these places. Perhaps he was seen by someone since yesterday."

"That's a pretty long shot."

"Yeah. But it's the only one we got right now."

"Okay," Trent exhaled. "I'll get on it right away."

##

The cabin itself was tucked nearby in a cluster of trees, the front of it facing the lake by about fifty feet from the shore. The grasses were sparse in front of the cabin and were replaced by a majority of well-worn dirt paths with only a few green blades peeking through here and there along with a nice mix of smooth and jagged-edged gravel. The backside of the cabin was an entirely different matter though. Several yards of good, plush grass grew at liberty beneath the minimal shade and softly-blowing winds, almost forming somewhat of a meadow.

Katheryn noticed a pair of grosbeaks perched on a dogwood as she took in a deep breath of the fresh spring air, almost allowing herself to smile as she continued holding Carlos' hand while they walked together. They were almost one hundred yards away from the cabin when she felt Carlos' snug grip loosen as he stopped walking.

Carlos sighed, pointing his nose in the air and taking a couple of sniffs. "Are we near the lake?"

Katheryn chuckled almost inaudibly as she looked out over the shimmering waters in the distance. "Yep. Just about a stone's throw away. And the cabin is just to our left about a hundred yards. There's also some beautiful dogwood and oak trees. Can you hear the birds? So sweet listen to them."

Carlos smiled. "And you was willing to put off this trip. Pfft!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kath cocked a wide-eyed glance. "I do believe it was you who was reluctant."

"Alright," Carlos surrendered with a lift of his hand. "So it was me. You forgive me?"

Katheryn smiled towards the cabin, wishing Carlos could see it. "Whatever for?"

"For being such a stick in the mud." Carlos turned to Katheryn, also longing to look into her eyes instead of having to imagine how pretty they looked. "I think the fresh air may be doing me some good after all."

A bit of relief could be seen in Kath's eyes this time as she smiled. "I'm glad." She then gripped Carlos' hand back in hers and started forward for the cabin. It was turning out to be a better trip than she had thought it would be from the start.

Katheryn then began thinking back to Trent's smirks and teases as he had devised this plan. It wasn't like him to be very secretive. But perhaps he had indeed known what he was doing when he conjured up this whole plan in the first place.

As the twosome maneuvered a slight incline in their path, the came to the cabin and carefully made their way around to the front side that face the lake.

Katheryn paused once more. "The lake's even prettier than what we saw from back there."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Katheryn looked over to Carlos to see the bit of longing in his face and admitted a bit of a downward frown herself. It was bittersweet not being able to fully share in this moment together. Shaking of the reverie with a deep sigh, Katheryn turned to view the cabin and smiled. "Well, what do you say we check out the accommodations?"

Seeing Carlos' faint nod, Katheryn returned her hand into his and slowly traced a path up to the door of the cabin. She then set her hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Carefully. Carlos perked up a bit as he heard the hinges creak, and kept alert despite the fact he was helpless to defend against anything that might have taken up residence in the home before their arrival. Still, his sense of urgency was something his loss of sight would not be able to steal so quickly.

"Looks safe," Katheryn announced and took a step forward, briefly letting go of Carlos' hand so that she could enter through the narrow space before him. She then paused, turning back to be sure Carlos could make it inside on his own. As he walked, Katheryn back up slowly, allowing a greater amount of space for Carlos to test his limits.

Carlos had almost taken his fifth step when Kath felt something grab her at her heel. Before she knew it, she had fallen backwards, tumbling onto her backside with a yelp and subsequent groan.

"Kath!" Carlos nearly dove forward but held himself in check, reaching out a hand as if he could help her from that distance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Katheryn grunted, gathering herself to her feet to look at the rather large head of a bear skin rug that had tripped her up.

Carlos creased his forehead as he waited to hear Katheryn assure him further but only heard her laugh. He couldn't deny the agitation that welled with him as she heard her light-hearted response. "What's so funny?"

Katheryn laughed a bit louder, as she worked her way out of her camping pack and set it on the floor.

"Kath! I wish you'd tell me something!"

Trying hard to settle her laugher, Katheryn returned to Carlos' side and squeezed his hand. "I'm okay. I promise. I just tripped over Smokey bear's head."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Let's just say I'm sort of glad you didn't see that."

Carlos finally took a deep breath and reluctantly let the matter drop before letting Katheryn help him with his own camping pack. "Just don't do that again."

Katheryn took Carlos' pack and set it with hers nearby. "Do what?"

"Not telling me whether or not you were okay until I had time to worry if you were hurt."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Carlos grinned, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up. "Kind of warm in here." He felt around himself, briefly feeling the warmth from the window by the door. "I'll just open this window here."

Katheryn nearly cringed as she noticed the stool he was about to trip over. "Carlos!"

Kath sprang forward, fearing she wouldn't be fast enough as Carlos began to fall. She quickly caught him by the chest with an arm on each of his shoulders, her body beneath him as he fell forward on top of her. Both of them groaned pretty loudly as their weight on each other came to an abrupt collision on the wooden floor, Carlos straddling over Katheryn. Although he felt the pain begin to affect his hand that had broken their fall against the floor, he tried his best to hold his weight up, knowing Kath was under him.

Katheryn could tell Carlos wasn't sure what to do as she lay there motionless within the awkwardness, Katheryn staring up towards Carlos as he cringed from the pain. Despite the urge to help him and free herself, she wanted him to take charge. He needed to manage getting out of these situations on his own. But as much as she wanted to see him stay independent, Kath also couldn't deny the desire to help him. It wasn't the first time she had felt this way today. And she knew it wouldn't be the last.

Carlos finally managed to get back to his feet. Yet he stayed long enough to extend a helping hand towards Katheryn. Kath took his hand quickly and let him pull her up to her feet. A bit of pride twinkled in her eyes as she stood there for a moment to straighten her shirt. No matter the circumstance, she was glad to be by his side.

Katheryn smiled, somehow oddly cherishing the awkward moment. "Now, let me look at your hand."

"It's fine," Carlos insisted, backing away slowly. A bit of anger tinged his voice.

Yet Katheryn ignored his rash display of emotion when she noticed him cradling that hand some, her investigative instincts causing her to watch him from the corner of her eye while retrieving the first aid kit from her camping pack. She returned to his side and sighed. "Come on. Let me look at it."

Carlos exhaled sharply as he hesitated but finally began to convince himself. "Only for you."

Kath grinned. "That's better. The table is just over here." She led Carlos' to the square table and pulled out a chair for him. She then took a seat herself and popped open the kit before examining his hand. Carlos winced a bit as she looked it over with a sigh. "Yep, it's sprained a bit. I think there's a wrap for the wrist somewhere in here."

Finding the wrist brace, Katheryn wrapped Carlos' wrist in the item snuggly before shutting the kit and letting him know she was through. It was then amid the silence that her stomach decided to grumble.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "That was loud."

Katheryn chuckled. "I'm going to go fix up some lunch. Are you alright here?"

"Yup," Carlos sighed, wishing he didn't feel so helpless. "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

##

"Hey, Perez! It's about time you called. I about had my man come down there to Dallas and show you who's boss."

"Uh," a shy voice shook unstable from the other end of the telephone call. The one to whom the voice belonged looked this way and that in the darkness as he huddled inside the phone booth, a train sounding in the distant background. "It—it's not Perez. It's Darrin."

"Darrin?!" The first man rolled his eyes before taking a puff of his cigar and standing from his neat and tidy chair and desk. He paced to the window with a scoff on his lips. "Don't tell me. Perez got caught."

"Y—yeah. The Rangers got him. But I got away. They didn't even see me. I—I was hoping you could help me out."

"No. Don't you realize how dangerous that would be for the entire organization if those Rangers got wind of your disappearance? Perez was just one of my many henchman down there. If you come to Chicago, they'll trace you here eventually. And my entire empire will fall to bits."

"Please," Darrin pleaded, "I'll do whatever you say. I just need some place safe to go, Mr. Rios. Please."

"Oh, don't beg me, Darrin." Rios exhaled sharply, watching as his high-tower guard kept his eyes on the driveway with a keen eye as the night grew darker. "Fine. But you must not come straight here. I'll have one of my men meet you at the airport and take you to one of my rural emergency hideouts. That's the best I can do."

"Oh, thank you sir!" Darrin smiled before letting off a few more morsels of thanks to one of the top crime organization bosses in the country. He probably didn't realize that the grace was not offered freely. He would be paying in some way. Somehow. Somewhere. But for now he relished what freedom he had secured for himself with little thought to anything except his successful escape from Texas.


	4. Part 4

**Into the Black** PART FOUR

Trent Malloy took one final look at the piece of paper in his hands as he powered down his Corvette at the curb of one of Deep Ellum's lesser appealing establishments before setting the paper down and climbing from the car with a sigh. It was only the second place on the list Walker had given him. The first place would not have been as bad had the owner not forced Trent to defend himself by way of a side kick and right hook before he took his leave. Apparently the man had been feeling a bit guilty for nothing.

Giving the little building a brief once-over as he squinted against the late afternoon sun, Trent proceeded inside between the white-washed bricks, the manual doorbell jangling as the glass struck it softly upon Trent entering. He let the outside street noise fade away with the closing of the door before he ambled up to the counter, examining the bit of inappropriate contents before him. This was definitely not a mom and pop store for the entire family. In fact, Trent felt rather uneasy in the atmosphere but knew he had a job to do.

The man behind the counter was rather tall and capped with a balding spot surrounded by a decent amount of hair that appeared rather unkempt. Beneath a wrinkled forehead, his eyes narrowed as he looked Trent over cautiously. Trent couldn't decide if the bags around his eyes and the wrinkles were from increasing old age or simply years of neglect…and substance abuse if his random guess was right.

"What can I do for you?" the man growled with both fists planted firmly down on the counter.

"Um," Trent glanced around briefly. "I'm looking for a man named Darrin. A couple of his friends said he frequented your establishment recently."

"Speak English, boy."

Trent suppressed a chuckle, smiling a bit as he shook his head. "All I'm asking for is some information, sir. I'm not looking for trouble."

"Oh, yeah?!"

Trent nodded, lifting his eyebrows barely above widened eyes.

The man then lifted his fists off the counter, mentally putting Trent on his guard before turning around and checking some sort of records. It was more like a stack of cluttered papers instead of records, Trent remarked silently just as the man turned back around and gave Trent another studying.

The man played with his beard with the tips of his fingers and cocked his head. "You a cop?"

Trent shook his head. "Nope."

"Then why should I tell you anything?"

"Maybe because I asked nicely. You wouldn't want me not to be polite, would you?"

Scoffing, the man sighed after another brief moment of deliberation. "A Darrin came in here a few days ago. He was in a hurry. Said he needed a book for the road, bought it, and left. He was in a mighty fast hurry, I'll tell ya."

"Did he happen to say where he was going?"

The man nearly chuckled but only smiled. "I don't keep track of where my customers go, mister. They come here, they buy something for their pleasure, and they leave. I don't ask any questions!" He then calmed down a bit, remembering back to the man named Darrin and the rather hurried visit. "But—come to think of it, he did say something about an airport."

"An airport?"

"Yeah. Said he was late meeting someone there. I remember it because I had to look in the back for the book he was wanting and all. When I came back, he was a bit angry that I took so long. Must have had some appointment to keep or something."

Trent nodded, pleased with at least that small amount of information. He extended his hand and smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation, sir."

The man crossed his arms at his chest and glared at Trent. Trent drew away his hand slowly and chuckled to himself before he left the store, not desiring to come back unless absolutely necessary.

##

"I've got a confession to make," Carlos breathed as he tried finding a more comfortable position in his sleeping bag on the hard floor. He was finding it difficult to sleep. Nighttime had taken forever to come. But still he couldn't sleep. It was only his own body telling him he was tired since he couldn't see the darkness that surrounded their little shelter. Once he finally did, he continued, "After we came back from the Cherokee reservation last month, I—I thought a lot about you. About us. And a little about the future."

A gentle hint of surprise blanketed Katheryn's face as she turned towards Carlos, his back to her and her mind at ease that he could not read her rather obvious emotions through her expressions.

"And," Carlos finally spoke again. "I realized that my life without you in it was not something I wanted to experience. But, um, things are different now." He hesitated. "I'm sure you'd be better off with someone else. So when we get back home, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll understand."

Katheryn suddenly rose from her sleeping position, the darkness of the room not mattering very much as her face became flushed with anger. For it wasn't seeing Carlos that she was after as she fought the urge to cry. "I'll have you know, Carlos Sandoval, that I came to Dallas for far more important reasons than you! I came to help Alex. I came to help people. I came to make a difference." Katheryn finally managed to get to her feet. She reached for a few small items but tossed them aside instead and started for the door, pausing briefly in the doorway. "And you are wrong if you think I'd ever leave the moment things got too rough." And at that she stormed from the little cabin, the door slamming in place behind her.

"Kath!" Carlos struggled to his feet, feeling his way to the door with only a few minor hindrances along the way. "Kath!" He paused in the open doorway and tried listening for her steps but heard nothing. "Katheryn! I'm sorry. Just—just please come back…where it's safe."

Hearing footsteps in a path of gravel after a few restless moments of wind-filled quiet, Carlos lifted his head towards the noise. "Kath?" Yet he didn't hear an answer. "Who's there?" He then heard the slightest sound of a sniffle. Carlos, now feeling helpless, reached out an arm towards the sound. "Come here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up like that."

"It doesn't matter," the firm voice answered, shaky and unsure through stifled tears. "I know why you said it. And you're right. It's like Walker said. You're afraid of not being able to be the man you want to be. You don't want to be a burden. And that's fine with me. You just stay here, and I'll head back on my own."

"Kath," Carlos chuckled. "What do you mean?! You can't be serious."

"I am. You can follow when you feel like letting those who love you help you out." Katheryn swiped at a wayward tear, mostly planning to return once she had gathered her thoughts. Katheryn then turned around headed straight for the woods without giving a thought to her necessities as the lake's shimmering waters beat against the shore, their soothing echoes annoying Kath where they had once been an enjoyment to her.

Meanwhile, Carlos remained unmoved, feeling frightened for truly the first time but unwilling to admit it. He turned slowly back into the cabin and shut the door behind himself. Without Katheryn there, he suddenly felt lost. And not just because he couldn't tell where he was going or what was in front himself. She was right. Nothing she said was untrue. And it had caused him to push her away when he needed her the most.

After five restless minutes of contemplation, Carlos finally resolved to make it right. He wasn't quite sure how. Nothing had changed his mind. He was still not the man he needed to be for Katheryn. But pushing her away would not help matters much.

The cabin door made a bit of a thud as Carlos shut it behind him, feeling the evening breeze on his face as he turned left and then right, unsure what exactly he should do or where he should go. He called Katheryn's name a few times before he hurried towards where he had remembered hearing her voice come from. It was a clearing, he hoped, as he made his way slowly through the brush only to be stopped by the sound of a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the woods. Through the instant wave of fear that he tried denying, Carlos prayed that his worst fear had not happened. It couldn't have. Not here. Not now. Not how they had parted moments ago.

##

Katheryn groaned as she pushed herself up from the dirt and debris beneath her amid the darkness. She could hardly see two feet in front of herself as she glanced up at the cliff she had tumbled from moments ago but could no longer see. Except for a few jagged edges and a moonlit patch of overhanging brush, all she could see was her own body, dirtied and smeared from the fall she had taken. It was a miracle she had not broken any bones. Or at least that's what she hoped and prayed as she steadied herself up onto her feet. Besides a pain in her wrist from breaking her fall, nothing was array as far as she could tell. She was tempted to call out to Carlos for help but held herself in check, knowing that he could be in danger if he followed her voice to that same unstable cliff's edge.

All Katheryn could hear as she stood there locked inside this vast pit of dirt and brush was Carlos' voice as she had walked away. She could tell the hint of tenderness in his plea. The regret he had clearly conveyed. Katheryn wanted to believe him. She wanted to climb from the pit with all her might and rush back to him, promising him she'd never leave. But it didn't seem like that would be of much use. She had told him that countless times already. And still he had rejected her. Yet it was something about the last words that came from his mouth that almost convinced her otherwise.

Katheryn wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She must have fell into a patch of water. Sure enough, her back was soaked by murky water that she was now looking at directly beneath herself. Cringing, she estimated it to have been there for quite some time. Then closing her eyes, Katheryn smiled, trying to comfort herself by some measure and picturing herself and Carlos back home not one week ago as they relaxed on the Malloy's front porch after a long day of work for them both. They spent at least two hours talking about useless things. Some were about their lives when they were apart. Katheryn at the H.O.P.E. center and Carlos as detective on the force. Other topics dove into their life together and what they saw the future looking like for them both. Carlos had been certain to insist he was far from ever considering leaving the force. Being a detective with the Dallas PD had been a dream come true for him. He had already spent nearly two years at a job he loved. His voice proved that he was happy doing what he did to make Dallas a better place. And Katheryn would have it no other way. She wanted him to be happy. And somehow loving a man who put his life on the line daily was not that hard to do when they did it together.

Together. That word became bitter to Kath as the minutes wore on. For she was alone, trapped, and clueless as to how she would be freed. It almost seemed like the exact condition she had left herself and Carlos in when she stormed off not minutes ago.

"Hey, miss. Are you alright?"

Katheryn threw her head back, surveying the darkened outline of a face above her as she abandoned her train of thought. "I—I'm stuck down here," she managed through the increased beating of her heart.

The man seemed to be looking for something as he disappeared for a moment and then returned with a rope in hand. "Let me tie this to a tree. I'll be right back."

Katheryn nodded absentmindedly and turned to give the pit she currently occupied a futile once-over. Soon, the rather uncouth gentleman had returned, stealing her away from her thoughts once again.

"Miss, I'm going to lower this down to you. You just tie it around your waist and give me a holler for me to pull you up. Kay?"

Katheryn nodded. The man had not lowered maybe six feet of rope when Kath finally was able to take hold of it. She pulled it to herself and swiftly tied it around her waist before signaling the man with a soft shout. Slowly, she started to rise out of the pit. No thanks to the darkness, she could never have been able to know that the pit had not been entirely as deep and detrimental to her as she had at first assumed. Instead, it was rather wide with a tree fallen over top of the gulley. As Katheryn steadied herself back on solid ground and untied the rope from her waist, she noticed a long-hanging bunch of branches from the tree trunk, dangling perfectly over the pit as was highlighted by the kind man's flashlight. Had she been able to see it, she could have easily helped herself.

"Any cuts or bruises?" The man asked as he took back the rope from Katheryn and picked up his flashlight. "Broken bones?" He grinned.

Katheryn shook it all off with a laugh. "No, sir. I think I'm alright." She then started scanning around herself in the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of Carlos or the light coming from their cabin. But it was too dark to see anything.

The man noticed her searching and cleared his throat with a touch of curiosity. "You from around here?"

Katheryn shook her head, testing her weight on the ankle she was sure she had twisted when she fell. "No. My cabin isn't too far from here. If I could borrow a light, I can make it back on my own."

"Oh, that's alright. I think my cabin is closer," the man smiled and slipped a revolver out from his inside coat pocket. He aimed it low and straight at Katheryn, causing her to take a step back by impulse, her eyes fixed briefly upon the barrel pointing straight at her before she lifted her eyes back up to the smiling man.

"You're coming with me," he instructed and waved the gun towards the opposite direction.

But Katheryn held her ground. "And if I say no?"

The man scoffed and chuckled aloud. "That's not an option. You see, you came just a little too close to our property. We can't afford you getting away. So come on. Get going. You've got a far mile to walk, missy."

##

Silently, Katheryn crouched low in the corner of the cabin, slowly coming awake and feeling her neck tighten into a sharp pain as she raised her head. She cringed and reached a hand to rub the aching muscle but stopped when she realized her hands were tied securely together with a strong piece of rope. To make matters worse, she could still feel a pain at the base of her neck where she had been struck by the butt of the stranger's gun when she had attempted to make a run back to the cabin. Noticing the slight rip in her jeans, she could only imagine how rough they had been with her when they dragged her to this unfamiliar place. And the subtle aches and pains throughout her body was proof enough.

Katheryn tried listening to the two or three voices she could hear coming from outside but found it a futile effort and instead surveyed her surroundings, immediately deliberating how she would escape. Just to her left a few feet away was a square wooden table surrounded by four chairs that had clearly seen brighter days. Just beyond that was a bench lined with enough artillery to start a small war. _Stolen_ , Katheryn thought silently with a scoff forming on her lips. Just beside that was a makeshift kitchen. A stack of mix-matched dishes were piled high, their filthy edges brimming with mosquitoes and flies. The mere sound of the insect activity made Katheryn cringe further as she turned away, unable to let herself think that she'd be forced to eat from those same plates if she didn't get out of here soon.

On any other occasion, she was sure that Carlos would have come after her. But Kath wasn't so sure he would this time. After all, she had left on her own accord. By now, he knew her so well. He knew about that stubborn streak of hers. He knew that she could take care of herself. As far as she knew, Carlos was sitting in the cabin feeling sorry for and trying his best to convince himself she would be back any minute to make amends.

Katheryn scoffed again, firmly reminding herself that she would not go crawling back to say she was sorry for something she was far from being penitent about. Yet as she nodded and set her sights on her own rescue, she wasn't sure she believed the former entirely. Perhaps she was sorry. Not for what she had said but more because of what she had done. Katheryn still held strongly to everything she had told Carlos. But maybe she could have conveyed the message in a different manner. Katheryn couldn't deny that the entire idea of leaving Carlos was beginning to look quite childish as she replayed it in her mind's eye.

Suddenly, tears welled in her eyes that she tried refusing. She held a straight face and reached up her bound hands to clean them off of her dirt-smeared cheek. She'd give anything to be back with Carlos and helping him…proving to him that she was there for him even at every whim of his to deny he needed the help. But now, it was perhaps too late.


	5. Part 5

**Into The Black** FINAL PART

Katheryn took one look at the men who came bursting through the door of the cabin and held her eyes steady, studying them over as carefully as she dared while one of them paced the small area restlessly and the other went straight for the stash of ammunition. The latter began cleaning a rifle and eventually loading it. After fifteen minutes of this charade, a knock sounded on the cabin door. Both men perked up and grabbed their weapons before the first man, the same man that had captured Katheryn back at the pit, inched his way to the door and opened it cautiously.

The man slipped his rifle through the opening before peeking around to gaze into the darkness. "Who's there?" he whispered.

"Darrin. Rio sent me," the voice replied, shaky and uncertain as he kept his eyes on the rifle aimed at his midsection.

"Come in." The rather uncouth man spat on the wooden porch and stepped aside, only partially lowering the gun as the other man entered. "Rio called and said he was sending someone our way. If we get the law on our tail because of him, he'll pay!"

"Aw, don't worry," the man cleaning his rifle once again threw back at the other. "No lawman has ever found this hideout, and they won't as far as I'm concerned."

"What's with the girl?" The man named Darrin questioned as he removed his coat and threw it across the meager table. He had a slight glimmer in his eyes that caused Katheryn to feel even more uncomfortable…if that was even possible at this point.

"Found her snoopin' around the place. Thought it best to play it on the safe side."

"You can't be serious!" Darrin retorted, his nostrils flared as he pushed the little man up against the nearest wall with a snarl that almost surprised Katheryn. "The moment her friends start missing her, we'll have every cop within fifty miles on us!"

With a groan and cough, the victimized mountain man realized his error. "What else did you expect me to do?!"

Finally releasing the man, Darrin scoffed, "How about letting her go? At least in the dark she may have not remembered your face."

"Yeah. I didn't think about it. I guess we'll have to kill her now."

"Kill her? Not that! So do you want to go to prison that bad?!"

The other man didn't say another word but shrunk away to baby his rifle, casting a flirtatious smile or two in Kath's direction as he did so. But a glare of disdain was all he would receive from her in return.

##

Carlos began to rouse only slightly as he felt a stinging in his eyes. He cringed, opening his eyes to a blurry view of scattered camping equipment and furniture. Sunlight streamed inside the little cabin, highlighting what he could only assume had been one world-class fight or a futile furry of a search. As last night began to return to his memory, Carlos realized that it had been the latter. Carlos rubbed his eyes intensely with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand while he propped his weight up with his other hand. Then he proceeded to push himself up from the floor, instantly feeling the aches and pains from a night spent on a hard surface. Suddenly, the place seemed foreign and familiar all at the same time. It was as if he had been here before but was there for the first time.

As he regained his balance with both feet planted firmly on the floor, Carlos braced himself with one hand on the edge of the little square table and sat down in the chair provided. He then rubbed his face fiercely in the palms of his hands before trying to recall everything that had happened last night. Like a flash of lightening, Carlos saw Katheryn's face reddened with fear as she screamed for help. The very notion made him cringe and jerk out of the reverie. He flashed his eyes wide open and pounded a fist on the table before he shot out of the wooden seat and ran outside, barely having enough time to open the door.

Seeing the beautiful lake before him for the first time, he smiled. "Katheryn?!" Carlos' voice echoed into the trees and back again with no response save the call of the morning birds as dawn's gentle atmosphere was coming to life around him. "Katheryn!?" He tried again; but it was no use.

 _You are wrong if you think I'd ever leave the moment things got too rough_ , he remembered Katheryn's heated voice from last night. Suddenly, Carlos realized that he was no longer blind. He wanted to shout for joy. He wanted to see so many things again that he thought he would never be able to see again. But most of all, he wanted more than anything to see Katheryn. The thought of losing her at this point was so abhorrent to even think about. It sent a feeling through him that only evil itself could invoke. The only thing that seemed to keep his mind from fearing the worst was picturing Kath's smile as he finally found her and could kiss her and tell her he was sorry.

Returning inside the cabin, Carlos stopped at the threshold and surveyed the damage. With a smirk, he remembered his hastiness as he ran back into the cabin late last night and began searching for their cell phones, praying that Trent had not withheld those also. After five minutes of destroying the little abode, Carlos had slipped and fallen somewhere between the doorway and their sleeping bags, falling forward towards the unseen table. He had recalled the rather nasty bump on his head as he aroused seconds later from the cabin floor only to fall back into a deep sleep that he had no control over. When he woke up seven hours later, his vision had returned.

Despite the overwhelming desire to celebrate, he didn't have the time. If Katheryn had not returned, it could mean only one of two things. She had meant what she said and not returned, or she was in danger. Either way, Carlos knew he had only a matter of time to rectify the situation. He knew Katheryn. He knew that once she set her mind to something, there was no holding her back. It would be up to him to make things right. And he knew he deserved every ounce of obligation that accompanied the fear of losing her. He had pushed her away. Anything that would happen to her…or that had already happened to her was his fault.

On bended knee, Carlos grabbed Kath's smaller backpack and emptied its little contents before restocking it with what he could only guess that he would need—rope, a flashlight, two bottles of water, the first aid kit, and some unperishable food—all with an overwhelming sense of urgency. Then with one last look over the disheveled cabin, Carlos sighed, setting aside the odd feeling of not having his pistol with him long enough to start out of the cabin and into the woods with no knowledge of what he might encounter.

##

With the tip from the rather uncouth storeowner he had encountered yesterday, Trent had quickly informed Walker of the information over the phone as soon as he had made completed all the stops on Walker's list. Even though other shop visits had resulted in a few vague leads, Trent's ever-broadening gut instincts kept telling him that the most disturbing one was the most trustworthy. He still couldn't quite shake the feeling that place had given him and hoped they wouldn't have to go back there if at all possible. Thankfully, Walker recommended that they both pay a visit to the airport first thing this morning. That is, if Trent could get away from the house and his siblings antics long enough.

Trent arrived at Ranger Headquarters a few minutes passed eight o'clock, pausing to hold the door open for a few other familiar faces. As he finally shut the door and ambled over to Walker's desk, the Ranger was just getting off the phone.

"Sorry I'm late, Walker," Trent smiled. "Tandy and Tyler decided to bathe Moses all on their own this morning. There was a bit of a flood to clean up."

Walker grinned. "No problem. There's been a change of plans anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A security officer at the airport saw a man that looked like Darrin leaving the airport with someone else. He passed along the license plate number to us. There's an APB out on it now." Walker sighed. "There's just something I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"The security guard said it was a Louisiana license plate."

Trent sank into his thoughts a moment before he spoke. "Why would that be unusual?"

"Well, as far as we know, Darrin was only associated with a few drug rings in Texas. He's never been connected with any others out of state."

"Except Chicago," Trivette's voice caught Walker and Trent off guard. They both turned toward the Ranger as he glared at his computer screen.

Ranger Walker was behind his partner's desk, looking over Trivette's shoulder seconds later.

"Your good buddy Darrin was once bailed out of prison by an anonymous source out of Chicago. You think it could be Rios?"

"Who's Rios?" Trent queried.

Trivette turned halfway to acknowledge Trent. "Rios is a heavy out of Chicago. He's tried to start a branch of dealing down here. Most likely to get closer to Mexican cartels. But we shut him down every time. He still tries to control a middle man down here every once in a while though."

Trivette scanned a few more items on the screen with a click of his tongue. "Seems that Texas isn't the only place Rios has a toe in. He's been linked to organizations in Miami, New Orleans, and Las Vegas to name a few."

"So we're talking a big scale operation here," Trent scoffed. "Could Perez have been just henchman of his?"

"Yeah," Walker admitted just as his phone rang once again. He returned to his desk and quickly put the device to his ear. "Ranger Walker."

Trent looked on with interest as various noises from the large room filled in the silence.

"Alright." Walker began reaching for his Stetson. "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone, nodding to Trivette. "Darrin's getaway car was just spotted heading east into Louisiana near Shreveport."

"Wait." Trent raised his hand, a bit of concern playing on his voice. "That's the same way Katheryn and Carlos went."

The three men instantly knew exactly what each one of them was thinking as they exchanged wary glances and quickly hurried from the headquarters office together. Trent hoped that this new-found discovery would just turn out to be a fascinating coincidence in the end. Still, it may have been a good idea for Katheryn to have taken her firearm after all.

##

Carlos crept along the edge of the woods alongside the lake when he suddenly spotted a length of rope tied to a tree deeper into the woods. Diverting from the path, he eased into the wooded area, aiming for that tree when he suddenly caught himself slipping. Thankfully, he caught himself in time, feeling his heart rate climb as he looked down into a rather slovenly pit. He noticed a few sets of footprints surrounding the pit's edge and concluded that they were not too old. He then took a good look around himself and called out Katheryn's name once. All that returned was his own voice wrapped in a nice echo against the trees around him. He sighed and then took a look at the pit once again. Squinting, he tried focusing on something that had caught his eye. With an aggravated sigh he stood back upright. It was just a piece off of a nearby tree.

He then noticed that the tracks ran together and continued on beyond what he could see. Maybe it was a long shot, but it was all he had. At least it beat sitting around feeling sorry for himself, something he'd never do…especially when the life of the girl he loved was at stake. He could not shake the desire to have her back with him safely. He prayed silently that it was not too late and quickly hurried forward at a soft run as he followed the tracks into the unknown.

Descending upon a secluded cabin about three miles away from the pit, Carlos immediately began to hear voices and ducked behind a nearby tree just as the cabin door opened. He then slowly peered from around the large trunk to see a man step out onto the porch. He slung his weapon around behind his back, the strap catching at his shoulder to safely keep it in place as he reached inside his shirt pocket at his chest for a pack of cigarettes. Carlos almost snickered as he saw the man tremble, almost failing to keep a grip on the tiny stick of death. The goon then reached for his lighter and shook the entire time as he drew the flame to the tip of the paper that hung on his lips.

Almost accidentally, Carlos crunched a small pile of leaves beneath his hiking boot and hid himself quickly. The man on the porch tossed his cigarette and lighter to the ground by impulse, sweeping his semi-automatic weapon from his back and aiming it at every corner of the property.

"Who there?!"

"Tom?" Katheryn's captor stepped out on to the porch and surveyed his friend who stood shifting his weapon from one tree to another, a snarl narrowing on his face. He glanced to the man's shaky hands and scoffed. "You'll be no good to us in that state, Tom. Why don't you get a smoke and calm down?"

"That's what I was trying to do! I could have sworn I heard something!"

The other man scoffed yet again as he turned to go back inside the cabin. "Just have a smoke and chill out. Geez!"

The man named Tom eventually did manage to light himself a cigarette and "calm" down before he returned inside the cabin, still casting many wary looks behind himself into the woods as he did so. Once the men were out of sight, Carlos quickly maneuvered his way across the property to the side of the cabin closest to himself. He prayed there was a window on that side. Sure enough, a small window was situated right towards the front. He guessed that it would be the one over the sink of whatever meager kitchen this dilapidated cabin had.

Stooping below the window, Carlos slowly eased upward and peeked inside. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust while a bit of blurriness still played at his eyes. He blinked really hard and rubbed each eye with the tips of his thumb and forefinger before looking inside once again. Immediately, he caught a glimpse of Katheryn. Heat rose to his face as he saw her hands and feet tied while her head was bowed and her face was smeared with mud. She looked exhausted. Carlos hated seeing her like that. He felt helpless; and he knew that her defenses were weak when she was weak. God only knows how long she had forced herself to stay awake in order to stay on her guard. Yet even the best can only stay alert for only so long.

Carlos quickly ducked back down as one of the men approached the window. He squatted downward with his back against the wooden wall and rubbed his face in one hand while he wrestled with several solutions in his mind. Truth be told, he wanted to rush the cabin, take Kath up in his arms, and run away as fast he could. But then he reminded himself that logic would not allow such a luxury. These men had far too much ammunition for him to take a chance of getting them both killed. What he needed was a good distraction.

##

It only took a quick flash of two seconds for Carlos to snag the lighter that the criminal had so carelessly tossed away in the grass just a few short moments ago. With the lighter in hand, Carlos quickly hid behind the same cluster of trees he had found shelter behind upon arriving. He struck the flame once or twice to make sure it was working before he glance around the tree for another look at the cabin. Nothing.

Carlos then bounded from tree to tree, hiding briefly behind each one for a second or two as he made his way across to the other side of the cabin where a small shed and pile of straw was. Striking the lighter, Carlos set the flame to the pile and quickly retreated. He could hear the licking of the flames grow larger and louder as he watched the burning pile from the edge of the woods out of sight. Soon smoke began to rise into the air. As figured, one or two of the goons quickly hurried outside to check it out. In a matter of seconds, all of them were outside, scrambling for buckets and any other helpful tools from the shed to aid them in fighting this little mystery fire.

Once he knew that every man was out of the cabin, Carlos sprinted down and around the back of the cabin, using a back entrance to find Katheryn. He quickly bent low and put his finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his. She hardly even knew he was there as she slipped in and out of a stupor of exhaustion.

Letting go of Kath's face, Carlos sighed sharply, immediately setting his pocket knife to the ropes that held her bound and sawing back and forth. "I'm going to get you out of here, Kath."

The ropes fell from to the ground seconds later, and Carlos took them and tossed them across the room. After safely returning his knife to his pocket, Carlos reached down and placed his arms securely around Katheryn before he lifted her up and into his arms. Without hesitation he started for the door, kicking it open when it tried to shut on him.

Carlos was nearly to the edge of the woods with Katheryn when the group's leader spotted him from across the distance as the other men battled the deliberately-set brush fire.

"They're getting away!" He yelled as he dashed inside the cabin to retrieve a larger weapon as if his sidearm was not sufficient enough.

Carlos barely dodge two bullets from another one of the men's pistols as he nearly stumbled with Kath still in his arms. As she by now was beginning to rouse, Carlos found shelter behind a large trunk of an oak and gently set her down. He stooped low, still catching his breath and glancing up and back down as more gunfire ensued.

"Kath," Carlos whispered sharply, gently caressing the side of her face. "Are you okay?"

Katheryn slowly focused her eyes on his as she came to and recognized Carlos' voice, much to his relief. Yet their shared smile was only brief. "What's going on?"

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Carlos pressed a kiss on her forehead and leapt for the safety of the next tree and the next, thankfully without being seen. Flanking them would be the only hope he had of taking them by surprise. He only prayed that his feet would carry him fast before they had a chance to find Katheryn again. If he was lucky, he might even be able to steal a weapon from the stockpile he had noticed inside the cabin. But even he doubted that as he thought of Katheryn. No, he would have to fight them directly. There was no time to seek the luxury of a weapon.

As Carlos inched alongside the opposite side of the cabin, he drew closer and closer to the first man who was unarmed and was stilling alone, battling the brush fire he had set. Setting a few taps on the man's shoulder, the man whirled around just as Carlos struck him in the face with his fist, his body thudding against the ground.

"Hold it right there, Jackie Chan!"

Carlos froze and slowly turned around to see the violent end of an AK-47 pointed directly at his midsection. He cocked smiled. "Can I be of any help you?"

"Stop your firing!"

All five men ceased fire at once and turned around, the presence of the man before them surprising even them.

"Tie him up," the mystery man barked and the other henchmen.

"Why?" the one named Tom retorted with his nose in the air and his voice laced in southern drawl. "We don't answer to nobody except Mr. Rios."

"Well then say hello, Tom." Rios smiled and then began laughing quite maniacally.

Cautiously, Tom stepped forward to do as he was told. But found himself unable to do so as he was taken completely off guard by a blow to the face delivered by an unseen party. Seeing that Tom was out cold, Trent glanced up to see Walker and Rios engaged in a heated struggle that wasn't about to let up anytime soon. Trent and Carlos then fought their own battles as the other four men launched an attack on them both. As the fighting came to a victorious end Carlos offered his best friend his unrequited thanks.

"Where's Kath?" Trent replied as he caught his breath, watching Walker lead Rios and another goon to a patrol car that had just arrived.

"She's safe." Carlos was also having difficulty catching his breath as he watched the red and blue lights blur in his eyes. He still could feel a slight throb where his head had met with the corner of that wooden table last night.

"Wait a minute," Trent chuckled. "You can see me?"

Carlos grinned. "Yep."

"How?"

"I don't know. It's a long story. Come on. Let's get Katheryn."

##

It was almost like that first afternoon all over again as Katheryn waited with Carlos in that sun-lit hospital room one day later. Having cut their trip short because of what had happened, Katheryn and Carlos fought every ounce of anxiousness that welled within them as the doctor delayed in coming. The room held a deafening silence, the clock almost containing a rhythmic beat all to its own that began to annoy Katheryn. She sighed and paced from the window back to Carlos. After exchanging smiles, Katheryn couldn't believe that the man she loved could actually see her, something she had perhaps taken for granted all these months. From now on, she promised herself she would never do that again.

"Good afternoon," the doctor announced his presence, causing the twosome to jerk their heads around as their brief reverie was intruded upon. "How are you doing, Mr. Sandoval?"

"Very good," Carlos grinned. "Ready to get back to work to be honest."

"Not so fast." The doctor grinned as he glanced over his patient's file, recalling his original diagnosis. His eyes narrowed as he studied the nurse's notes intensely. "So you regained your vision the same way you lost it?"

"Yes, sir. It appears so."

"Well, I can't say that I've seen that very often."

"Doctor," Katheryn inserted, stepping forward to slip her hand into Carlos'. "No matter how it happened, all we want to know is if he'll be okay."

"I understand." The doctor nodded. "It appears that there was no left over damage. You are perfectly well, Mr. Sandoval. As cliché as it may sound, I guess you could say it's a miracle."

Grinning proudly, Carlos wrapped Katheryn in an embrace as their victorious smiles and laughter filled the tiny room.

"That's not to stay you still should not take necessary precautions," the doctor interrupted. "Rest is still a key part of your recovery."

"Yes, sir. I understand." Carlos nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Kath's broad smile. It was something that he too would never take for granted ever again.

##

C.D.'s luminescent sign lit up the entrance into the bar as the sun was setting over Dallas. Walker was busy polishing off one of C.D.'s latest culinary experiments while Trivette threw a few darts at the nearby dart board. So far only one of his four darts had come even close to the general mid-section of the board. With an aggravated sigh after his last dart planted itself in the outskirts of the bull's eye, Trivette ambled over to the bar and plopped down onto the barstool next to Walker, cradling his chin in his hands.

Walker raised his fork to his mouth but stopped half way and turned to look at Trivette. "Why the long face?"

"How come you're so good at darts?"

Walker forked his food with a smile. "Luck…I guess."

"Yeah, right!" Trivette scoffed, rolling his eyes towards the other end of the bar.

Yet both Rangers quickly turned their attentions to the entrance as Alex strolled inside, the atmosphere change bringing a smile to her face and gracing her pleasant features.

"I see somebody's in a good mood." Walker stood up to kiss Alex as she arrived by the bar.

"So?" Trivette urged. "What gives?"

"Two of Rios' men turned state's evidence. With Kath's testimony and this, Rios and all of his henchmen are looking at a nice long stay behind arms. From stolen arms to assault and kidnapping, the charges stack up pretty high against them."

"That's great," Walker smiled and nodded. "How about the drug charges?"

Alex shook her head. "Without sufficient evidence, I could add that charge. I know you wanted to get him for his drug-related dealings, but he seems to have kept all of that secret."

"Don't worry," Walker reasoned. "I don't think his operation in Chicago will last very long without him. We'll see to it."

Trivette straightened up on his barstool. "So how's Kath and Carlos?"

Alex took a deep breath as C.D. paused in front of her and set a cup of coffee on the bar for her. "She's doing better. Still catching up on some much-needed rest. But you know her. She won't let this keep her out of the game for very long."

"That's right," Trent chimed in, approaching the others from behind with a hand around Alex for a hug and Molly by his side.

"Hey, you two!" Alex offered them both a quick hug. "Where's Katheryn and Carlos?"

Molly's subtle smile hid a tiny amount of suspicion from her eyes. "They'll be here…I hope. If they can stop looking at each other long enough."

"It's that bad, huh?" Trivette grinned.

Trent nodded, perhaps too over-emphatically as his eyes widened. "Yep. Sure is."

Alex sighed, not denying herself a smile. "I'm just so glad they worked things out. They are so great together." Walker shot her a glare that she swiftly refuted with a glare of her own as she raised her voice in her own defense. "And I'm not match-making! They took care of that all on their own."

##

Seconds seemed to pass into minutes into what soon felt like hours as they watched the sun sink slowly behind the Downtown Dallas skyline in the distance. From the narrow little sofa in Carlos' apartment they sat in silence, each absorbed into their own thoughts…thoughts mostly about each other. A soft tune played through a CD player nearby. But neither paid it much heed. Instead, Katheryn felt Carlos slip his hand into hers before she finally gave in and settled her head gently on his shoulder. For a brief second, she wanted to close her eyes and take in every second of this moment with the man she loved. But the breathtaking view simply would not let her. Still, the moment was more gentle and sweet than any other they had experienced since they had begun dating at the beginning of the year. As if something that had so ardently tried to pull them apart had brought them closer together than even she could have hoped for.

"I, um," Carlos cleared his throat, watching their intertwined hands as he whispered, "I never really got a chance to apologize."

"Apologize? What for?" Katheryn breathed, still taken by the moment and unwilling to remember anything bad that had happened.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did," Carlos confessed, briefly surveying the rest of his apartment instead of the view they shared. "It was wrong. And you have every right to hate me for it."

In her mind's eye, Katheryn played back the entire timeline of events from the past week that had brought them to this moment. She couldn't deny feeling somewhat angry. Not at Carlos necessarily but at the circumstances that had tried so hard to tear them apart.

"I know." Katheryn took a deep breath as she sat upright, turning around to look Carlos square in the eyes. "I know that you are the most kind-hearted man I've ever met. I know that you care about those around you. And I know that that is what drove you to say what you did. The anger was at the problem…not me. I know that now."

Carlos' breathy chuckle caused him to subconsciously turn his head away in thought. As the brief laugh dissipated, he returned his gaze to Katheryn's which still remained fixed on him. "Tell me again why I deserve a girl like you?"

"You don't!" Kath teased, poking him in the ribs. "But I think I'll stick around to see what happens next anyway."

Without hesitation, Katheryn leaned forward to press her lips to Carlos'. He didn't reject this one bit and slipped his hand around her neck to draw her in even closer.

As they reluctantly drew away from each other, Katheryn's smile never subsided as she gently held her hand to Carlos' face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I had lost you."

Carlos stifled a chuckle as he reached up to slip Kath's hand away from his face. He lowered her hand and secured his around it. "Are you kidding me? I thought I had lost _you_."

Kath let her gaze wander, regret for having left Carlos playing on her emotions. "I—I'm sorry I left that night."

"No, don't apologize. It's that fire in you that I love so much. I wasn't talking about that night anyways."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Carlos eased up and away from the sofa, slipping his hands in his jeans' pocket as he crossed to the window. "When that doctor first came in and told me I was blind, the very next thought in my mind was that I'd never see you again." Carlos turned around slowly to face Katheryn. "That I couldn't love you how you truly deserved."

Tears stung at Katheryn's eyes as she finally stood to her feet, the worry of what she thought Carlos was about to reveal immediately falling away from her. A small stream of pink and red-hued sunlight streamed into the little apartment as she drew closer to Carlos. She slipped her hand into his once again and wiped at a tear with her free hand. "Carlos Sandoval, there's not another man on this earth that I could love more than you. You're more than enough for me. Shoot, I never thought I'd meet someone who had so much love to give."

Smiling, Carlos was the one to kiss Katheryn this time. His eyes were lit up with joy at hearing Kath say those words. Never had he known a feeling like this. And somehow through all his searching and desiring, he was lucky enough to have a girl that was just as strong, loyal, and beautiful as she was overwhelming, mysterious, and adventurous.

Drawing away, Katheryn flashed Carlos a smile and reached for her cross-body purse. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Carlos couldn't deny his memory being somewhat absent over the past couple of minutes until he finally remembered something else in its place. "Oh! I almost forgot." He hurried across the room to his bedroom and returned with an envelope in hand. He handed it to Kath with a broadening smile. "Go on. Open it up."

Curiously, Katheryn slipped her purse over her head, settling it on her shoulder before taking the envelope from a still-smiling Carlos. She retrieved two plane tickets to Park City, Utah, that had her smiling before Carlos could even explain.

"I thought we could try again," Carlos explained, pleased with Kath's reaction. "We can go whenever you'd like. Consider it a standing offer. I know you were pretty upset when you couldn't go with us last year."

Katheryn nearly leapt forward as she wrapped her arms around Carlos, still gripping the paper in hand. "Oh thank you so much, Carlos! Thank you." She then caught a glimpse of the wall clock as she nestled her face in Carlos' shoulder and gasped. "Oh my goodness. We're late!"

Carlos snagged a look at the clock also before frowning. "Goodness. We are. Trent will be out looking for us soon if we don't hurry."

"Molly will be too!" Kath chimed in as Carlos opened the apartment door for her. "She's been wanting to have this party at CD's ever since we came back home. Say, why don't we take my car? It'll be faster."

"Works for me," Carlos chuckled as they hurried down the stairs side by side. "Mind if I drive just this once?"

With a grin, Kath tossed her keys his way just as they passed through the entrance into the cool spring evening. "You don't even have to ask me twice."


End file.
